Space Defence Force
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: In the future, the planets are connected with a massive galactic railway system. The passengers of the railways are protected by the SDF. Day in the life stories of these brave cadets. Galaxy Railways AU. The Painter universe tie-in.


**Space Defence Force**

* * *

 _Boy Talk_

It was Spica Platoon's girl's night out. Captain Aretha Danvers was still in a meeting with the other space captains, so it was only Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Ami. They were at the Jackson Tavern, sipping their drinks.

It was a new experience for Ami, living on her own on a different planet away from family. Planet Destiny was completely different from her home planet, Theia, though she was glad to be on the SDF. She was third generation of her family to serve, the first being her grandfather. Even though her family was highly praised of, she didn't wish for special treatment.

With her fellow Spica Platoon members, she became fast friends with Honey Lemon and Gogo.

"So, what do you think about the guys in the other platoons?" smiled Honey Lemon as she placed her glass on the table.

"Vega's just a bunch of drunken monkeys..." Gogo sipped her glass. "Can't tell their heads from their butts."

Ami had to agree on that. Vega Platoon did have the reputation for being overly rowdy, especially when it came to hitting on Spica Platoon, which was an all female platoon.

"Well..." began Honey. The girl really needed to learn how to stick up for herself. "They can be loud. What about Sirius Platoon? They seem like they have a good head on their shoulders."

"Fred is a bit... different, though he is one of the good guys," Ami mused, remembering the locker room incident.

"Wasabi seriously needs to relax." Gogo's lips sputtered.

The girls began to laugh.

"You should have seen him clean all the engines and trains in the hanger, you'd have to cover your eyes since they shined so bright," Gogo continued. "If you asked me, I think he gets himself in trouble on purpose just so he could clean them all for demerit. At this rate, ol' Jake's gonna be out of a job."

"How about..." Honey Lemon mused. "Tadashi Hamada?"

He was a boy scout but wasn't a total pushover. Most guys on the SDF, mostly Vega Platoon, were crude and obnoxious. Hamada wasn't like the other guys. When they were on a mission to bring down an asteroid, and Spica's engine, Flame Swallow was hit, the next thing she remembered was Hamada being at her bedside when she came too. Sirius Platoon saved all their lives.

"He's..." began Ami. "Decent enough."

"His younger brother, Hiro really wants to enroll with the SDF," Honey Lemon continued. "He's way too young, but he seems to be really determined."

"His father was in the SDF," added Gogo. "He was on a rescue mission and his wife, their mother, was one of the passengers. The car that they were in exploded."

The air immediately got somber.

Too loose a mother and father, and having to take care of his younger brother at such a young age. Yet, he still looked out for everyone, despite a heavy loss. One would crush under such a burden.

"What's wrong, Ami?" Gogo broke the silence. "You like the guy or something?"

Looking up, her eyes widened. "What, no, I just find it touching that he is who he is, despite what happened to him..."

When it came to Hamada, why was she always careful what she said about him?

Gogo smirked, continuing to sip her glass. "Right..."

"Besides..." Ami began to drink from her own glass. "Who has time for a relationship in our line of work?"

"We gotta get you a boyfriend on Destiny, Ami," Honey Lemon giddily beamed.

"I don't know..." chuckled Ami, reaching for her neck. "After I broke things off with Dan back on Theia, I don't really know what I'm looking for. The long distance thing would have never worked out."

"We gotta hook us up some guys..." Honey Lemon looked around and spotted exactly three men at the bar table.

She smiled. "Let's try them, we'll only talk to them."

Ami sighed. Might as well merit Honey Lemon's efforts and get her feet wet again. Couldn't hurt, would it?

For the rest of the night, Ami couldn't get Tadashi out of her mind.


End file.
